Sealed in Dark Desire
by AiRubyMichaelis
Summary: Pain, love, dark desire can a brother love this way? Dark secrets reside in the Michaelis mansion why are there sobs and blood in the night? Little Ciel is scared yet his brother is there to Protect him? Or...devour him...SebCiel my first one XD enjoy
1. Where it all began

The dark shadow of the great manor loomed over the small dark haired boy holding his mother's hand and a small suitcase. He looked uneasily at his mother who smiled at him.

"Don't be nervous dearest this is a fresh start for us" Rachel said ruffling her six year old son's hair. The young one looked at the manor…There where vines growing up the now almost grey brick walls… They frightened the blue eyed child….In his mind they where snakes…hideous green snakes ready to devour him the minute he entered the place. Softly Rachel urged him on. The great iron gates opened ….Onwards they went…Up the stone path to the front door of the house…Ciel gazed around in awe, the garden was incredibly large but the gray sky above had washed away the color from the fragrant freshness of flower beds, the dazzling green from lofty trees and the voices of tiny robins…huddling now in their nests frightened of the rain that was ready to fall from the sky. Ciel's thoughts were interrupted by his mother pulling him towards a tall man who stood proud and dark in the opening of the door.

Rachel smiled brightly when she saw him.

"You are finally here Rachel" The man said, his voice was smooth and deep. The blond woman rushed forward hugging the man.

"Oh Damian…" She said softly. He hugged her. "We will pass though this together my love, don't you fear" He said hugging her tightly.

The little one watched them…

"Mother?" He asked with his soft angel like voice. Rachel stopped hugging the man named Damian and run to Ciel.

"Damian this is my son Ciel Phantomhive" She said guiding the little boy closer to the man.

Ciel walked closer to Damian and gazed at him. He looked so much like his daddy, dark brown hair white skin, apart from his almost carnelian eyes….His daddy's eyes where brown not red like his. But Ciel new that this man wasn't his daddy…His daddy had gone far..far away, at least that was what mother had said that daddy had gone to the land of the angels. Ciel had asked: "Mother can we not go visit Father where he is? Is the land of the angels far from here?" Rachel had started crying with this. "Why are you crying Mother?" She smiled sadly. "Because my darling…It's…very far away…so far away that maybe it will be very long before we see him again". And Ciel had just nodded.

"Pleased to meet you young man my names is Lord Damian Alexander Michaelis" Damian said holding out his hand to Ciel.

"A…a pleasure to meet you sir" Ciel said shaking it. Damian knelt down and smiled. "As long as you're here there is no need to call me sir, you can call me Damian if you like" He said rather cheerily. Rachel smiled … "You two will get along very well you'll see".

Damian stood. "Well do come in…we can't have you standing there can we?" He said motioning for them to follow him within the manor.

Ciel hurried holding onto Rachel as strongly as he could…

Once inside Ciel once again gazed all around. There was a gothic atmosphere around the heave ornate manor, the grand staircase was covered with a red velvet cloth…the staircase itself was long and winding leading up to god knows how many rooms. Damian motioned for mother and son to accompany him into the drawing room.

Ciel sat down next to his mother on the sofa, his eyes on his lap.

"Do have some tea it is terribly cold outside" Damian said smiling.

Rachel nodded.

"Damian don't you think Ciel and your son should get acquainted?" She asked.

Damian sighed.

"Oh my of course! Ciel I have not introduced you to your new brother do pardon me for a minute" Damian said departing from the room.

"Brother?" Ciel wandered gazing at his mother searching for some answers to the whole mystery of their visit. Feeling almost guilty Rachel tried to explain.

"Darling mommy is marrying Mr. Damian and it so happens he has a son of his own". Ciel looked at her confused.

"Does that mean that Ciel won't get love anymore?" The little boy asked almost sadly.

Rachel hugged her boy laughing.

"Oh silly billy of course you will get love you will get love from three people me, Mr. Damian and your new brother".

Ciel's face lit up.

"Ciel has a little brother!" He said making the cutest face one may ever see.

"Um..Ciel I never said he was younger than you."

The little one stopped and stared at his mother.

"Rachel, Ciel may I present my son Sebastian Michaelis" Damian said entering the room followed by a nine year old boy.

Ciel hid behind his mother, the boy looked incredibly tall in his eyes as well as handsome. He had an intelligent face silken black locks that where quite messy, white skin and hypnotic red eyes that seemed to glow un-naturally so.

Rachel got up forcing Ciel to stop hiding behind her. Damian gave his son a nod to speak yet the boy just looked down not knowing what to say.

"Good afternoon Sebastian" Rachel said nodding a hello.

"Nice to see you again miss Rachel" The boy said quite formally. His voice was soothing and deep just like his father's.

"Sebastian this is your new brother Ciel, do make him feel welcome will you" Damian said smiling at his son.

"Yes father" The boy said softly.

"Sebastian why don't you take Ciel to your room and show him your marvelous sketches."

Sebastian blushed making Ciel blush too.

"I, um…" He mumbled.

Damian laughed.

"Forgive him Ciel it is not in his nature to show off, he is too shy of a boy if you ask me" He said giving his son a pat on the head.

Sebastian sighed.

"Come with me" he said giving his hand to Ciel.

A reassuring nod from Rachel told Ciel that it was okay to follow Sebastian. The blue eyed boy took Sebastian's hand following him up the staircase.

"Your room will be next to mine" Sebastian said as they made their way up the staircase. Ciel didn't hear him; his attention was on one of the many grand portraits hanging on the stair wall… The portrait of a young woman with long flowing black hair who wore a dark red silken crinoline, around her neck was a black satin chocker bearing a fiery ruby at the end.

Sebastian's gaze softened as he looked at the distracted child and he smiled slightly.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" He asked stopping to gaze at the portrait himself.

"Who is she?" Ciel asked fascinated. Sebastian sighed.

"That's my mother". The nine year old boy said softly. "She died when I was five years old".

Ciel nodded sadly.

"Mother is marrying your father, you know that don't you?"

Sebastian nodded, "I knew that he would father and Miss Rachel where far too close anyway" he said shrugging.

Ciel stopped and gripped his arm. "Mother couldn't have been close she loved father! She loves me!" He said angrily.

Sebastian knelt down and cupped Ciel's cheeks gazing into his blue eyes. "It's not appropriate to shout on the stairs, let's go" He said smirking.

Ciel blushed a bright pink. This nine year old boy seemed far to mature for his age…

Sebastian's room reflected all his intelligence maturity even at the age of nine. A huge bookcase filled with poetry, literature as well as several books on art, a desk covered with amazingly detailed drawings of the simplest things and finally a four post bed with black draperies with what appeared to be a night bat flying across the sky carved into the wooden headboard. Altogether the room was a mixture of grimness and warmth that Ciel couldn't explain.

"Sit down" Sebastian said motioning for Ciel to join him on the bed.

"Now tell me what do you mean?" Ciel said sitting down…Blue eyes focused on velvet red ones.

Sebastian sighed.

"Your mother is marrying my father because your father is gone…"

"I know that he's gone, he's gone to the land of the angels mother said so, he shall be back!" Ciel said assuming a proud look on his face.

Sebastian shook his head:

"No Ciel he won't, the land of the angels means he's gone to heaven and when you go to heaven you never return down here" He said hugging Ciel's shoulders protectively with his arm.

Tears flooded the little one's eyes.

"Daddy…" He whispered holding back his tears.

"I'm sorry for your loss Ciel I really am" Sebastian said making an attempt to comfort Ciel. The nine year old boy remembered, he remembered what it felt like…

**(Flash Back)**

"**Sebastian... come here" Damian said motioning to the five year old boy playing alone in the great hall. He turned around and run to his father smiling.**

"**Daddy? Didn't mommy come downstairs? Is she better now? May I go see her?" He asked looking around and not seeing her.**

"**Be still Sebastian" The man commanded firmly.**

**The boy stopped and fell silent.**

"**Sebastian, your mother is dead…Her illness got the better of her, she's gone" The child's eyes widened.**

"**No! It…It can't be true! Mother….Your lying!" Tears begun running down Sebastian's eyes.**

"**That is enough! Your aren't allowed to cry! You're a man now! Be strong! Hold your head high! Be proud!" Damian said firmly.**

**Sebastian was shaking…**

"**Leave me alone! LEAVE ME ALONE!"**

"**SEBASTIAN! SEBASTIAN COME BACK THIS MINUTE! DON'T YOU DARE GO UPSTAIRS UNTIL I TELL YOU!"**

**He ran away up…up the stairs and into his mother's room… at the age of five Sebastian Michaelis knew what a dead body looked like, his mother's body laying on the bed covered with a satin sheet, her black hair spread out on the pillows like silken ripples, her soft lips closed, never to smiled again...Why did she look so peaceful? Sebastian touched her cold hand and kissed it then he carefully placed a silver brush in her hands.**

"**Someday mother, someday I shall become a great artist, I don't care if father wants me to run the company I'll please you first…Mother…**

**(End of Flash Back)**

But surprisingly Ciel pushed his arm away and looked at Sebastian severely.

"Promise me…" He said his voice shaking a bit. "Promise me you won't ever leave me, promise me!" He said gazing into the older boy's eyes.

Sebastian looked at him bewildered for a second before smirking.

"You're a cute brother aren't you" He said stroking Ciel's damp check.

"D-don't call me cute" Ciel said flushing.

"Oh but you are, and your commanding my like a little lord, how positively adorable Ciel." Sebatian said chuckling. Ciel laughed as well stiffening himself up and assuming the face of a high and mighty lord.

Sebastian laughed but suddenly stopped.

"I promise you, no matter what, I shall follow you to the darkest pits of Hell if that's what fate brings…Young Master" He said placing a hand on his chest and bowing". The raising his head added. "Now order me like a proper Master."

Ciel smiled and nodded.

"Sebastian I order you never to leave my side."

The nine year old boy smirked, eyes glittering like rosy fire:

"Yes, My Lord".

No sooner had these words been spoken Sebastian felt a sharp pain on his hand and so did Ciel and on his left eye.

"What….what was that Sebastian?"

"I ..I don't know".

Sebastian gazed at his hand there was an outline of a circle on it….


	2. The voice amidst my happiness

The rained drummed on the tall gothic point windows of the Michaelis manor , Sebastian was in his room practicing his violin while Ciel huddled on his brother's bed watched with fascination. Ciel had grown to love and look up to his brother in every way and Sebastian likewise would do anything to please the little one.

"Sebastian?" Ciel asked softly.

"Hm?"

"Why is the rain so mean?" Ciel asked shivering a bit, he hated thunder and rain it was cold dark and evil in the child's mind…

The older boy laughed.

"The rain isn't mean Ciel if there wasn't rain we wouldn't have flowers or vegetation or fruit or…" Sebastian smirked setting his violin aside.

"Warm nights to cuddle together" He said pinning Ciel down and tickling him.

"Haaaa Sebastian s-stoooop hahahah I…I can't breathe"

Sebastian laughed.

"Order me to stop then Bochan" He said chucking evilly.

"I…I order you hahahahaha please Sebastian stooooop" Ciel said between laughs. Sebastian stopped and lay on the bed next to Ciel who was still laughing.

"Hey Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

"It's your turn to pay!" Ciel said jumping on his brother.

"I give up! Don't kill me my Lord!" Sebastian joked making the most innocent face imaginable.

Their laughter and jokes where interrupted by a knock on the mahogany door.

"Master Sebastian, master Ciel you are requested in the parlor" Maylene the loyal Michaelis household maid called from the other side.

Sebastian got up and straightened his black shirt.

"Let's go" He said to his brother softly. Ciel looked at him worried.

"What could be wrong brother?" He asked.

Sebastian gave Ciel a comforting hug. Don't worry everything will be fine, now let's go alright?

Ciel nodded…

"Ah, let's go".

The two of the wandered down the many corridors , down the grand stairs and into the parlor where Damian and Rachel where waiting patiently.

"Sebastian behave yourself while we're gone" Damian said firmly.

"You too Ciel, Rachel said softly…She seemed lost in thought"

Damian smiled. "Take care little man, we shall be back later on in the evening, don't stay up too late now…"

Rachel said nothing.

"Shall we go dear?" Rachel said taking Damian's arm.

He smiled seductively. "Yes my love let's go he said gazing at the golden haired woman with love in his eyes".

Ciel watched his brother's expression change into a cold glare…slowly his fists clenched.

"Ciel…" He whispered turning to his little brother.

"Yes brother?"

Sebastian started up the stairs.

"Let's go…."

Ciel followed after him.

Shortly afterwards both brothers where sitting together on Sebastian's bed . Ciel was absorbed in a sketch book filled with varieties of flowers and insects that Sebastian had sketched using charcoal and natural colors…The older boy sat cross-legged next to the little one drawing something with great concentration.

Suddenly Ciel sat up and looked around the room. Sebastian didn't look up from his work. Ciel was frozen listening. Finally Sebastian noticed and looked at his little brother.

"Ciel? What is wrong?"

"Shh…" Ciel said almost pricking his ears up.

Sebastian stopped and listened.

"Hear that brother?" Ciel said: "It's crying!"

Sebastian sighed and smiled…

"It's the rain Ciel…" He said almost carelessly.

"No! I'm positive it's crying! I can hear it clearly…Brother someone is crying down there…" Ciel jumped of the bed and crouched on the floor listening.

"Ciel…no one is crying it's probably the wind howling…" Sebastian said strongly this time.

"B-but I'm telling you!" Ciel demanded pulling on Sebastian's shit.

Sebastian said nothing he just opened his arms and engulfed Ciel …

"Don't be frightened Ciel…I promise there is no one crying…"

"It's scary…If there's a ghost crying…It wants something…"

"Hush…hush now Ciel" Sebastian chanted softly holding Ciel closer to him.

A delicate flush of pink crept over the younger's cheecks:

"Brother…" He whispered nuzzling against Sebastian's neck.

The suddenly like a warm rose petal brushing against silken skin Sebastian Michaelis, the ruby eyed boy with the godly beauty kissed the cerulean eyed child's soft cheek, savoring every touch of the plump sweet tasting skin..

A soft and surprised gasp escaped Ciel's mouth…

Ciel lowered his gaze and closed his eyes running his tongue over his touched lips.

Sebastian brought Ciel's face closer to his…

"Don't be worried …My, Lord, I do not like it when my dear brother is worried over something like the sound of the wind…Promise me you won't concern yourself with that from now on alright?"

Cile nodded.

"Now, I think it's high time we both went to sleep…We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow…" Sebastian said smiling.

Ciel smiled brightly and chuckled.

"Tomorrow we shall explore the gardens!" He said cheerfully.

Sebastian smiled:

"Shall I tuck you in little one?" He asked.

Cield blushed.

"Hey….brother…may I…That is to say ….can you…"

"Yes you may sleep with me …don't bother asking just make yourself comfortable Ciel" Sebastian said warmly.

The rain poured from the heavens, the world lay asleep, the two brothers lay under the heavy silken covers hugging each other tightly…

By the time Damian and Rachel returned from their evening outing they lay asleep.

Rahcel entered Sebastian's room and smiled upon the two brothers.

"My , my again Ciel is with Sebastian…oh Damian they are perfect like this together."

The handsome man crept softly behind Rachel wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Well now Ciel won't be troubled about sleeping with you anymore because I declare that would be quite a problem, with all our little nightly rituals hm?" He kissed Rachel's neck and chuckled.

"Oh Damian you beastly demon…" Rachel whispered…

"Let us move our demonic activities into my chambers, my maiden" Damian urged softly.

Rachel sighed.

"Fine, fine I shall please my lord but I do believe you are quite the restless being Damian…"

Damian smirked and picking up Rachel bridal-style whispered one last time before leaving Sebastian's room:

"I am simply one hell of a love demon" …

They both chuckled and left.

Little did they know that two cerulean eyes softly began to open once they had gone, little had they realized that a trembling little body hugging Sebastian with all its strength lay confused and frightened between the sheets.

In the gloomy darkness Ciel's heart pounded rhythmically, had it not been for Sebastian holding on to him, comforting him with his sent on exotic oils Ciel would have died of fear….

He could hear it clearly now…a voice of a girl…crying, no! Sobbing , yes…it was sobbing…

Clear as the screams of tormented souls wandering in the moonlight, suffocating like the purple smoke of burning hemlock…The voice of a young girl sobbing and speaking but one word…

"Mother?"

**Ciel: Now hold on a minute…Since when do I enjoy cuddling with Sebastian in bed huh?**

**Me: Oh? Like you don't love it - trademark smirk-**

**Sebastian: Oh come now Bochan you really do hurt my feelings when you deny me.**

**Ciel: Tch you guys are both plotting my destruction aren't you.**

**Me and Sebastian: Nod simultaneously.**

**Ciel: -depressed face- I knew It…**

**Me: Hey Sebastian**

**Sebastian: My Lady? -smirks at me-**

**Me: -blushes- Um…any chance of you wanting another person in your life for a change? -chuckles-**

**Sebastian: -leans forwards and whispers in my ear- Not a chance~**

**Me: Awww **** me very sad now **

**Sebastian: Well for you perhaps I'll make an exception.**

**Me: You…You will! -sparkles more and Edward Cullen-**

**Sebastian: But of course -smirks- how about a kiss?**

**Me: IS THAT ALL AM GETTING? AND I WORKED SO HARD ON THESE CHAPTERS! **

**Sebastian: Yes**

**Ciel: You should be craving me instead cause am hotter than him.**

**Me: Your frigin' 13 and Sebastian is over 100 years old either he's a pedophile (of course we all know he is) or you like em' old.**

**Ciel: -blushes- Shut up BloodRuby whatever your called woman…**

**Me: I thought so… And my name ain't Blood…wtever it wuz …**

**Sebastian: Really how long am I going to wait till I kiss you MY Lady? –does that adorable innocent look-**

**Me: -dies- Awwwwww~ I've seen demonic rated M paradise…**

**Well Sebastian's gotta wait mina-san XD till the next chapter and don't you worry I'll be updating regularly but plz review btw I am open to all sorts of suggestions to improve this fic so feel free to pitch in **

**Until next time AiRubyMichaelis–bows- **

Although one of the grimmest tales both Ciel and Sebastian seemed to enjoy it greatly…


	3. Summer lust and weariness

Mother…Mother? Mama? MOTHER!

"AHH!" Ciel sat up abruptly, air bursting forth from his lungs. He breathed violently trying to control his immense fright.

"Ciel?" Sebastian sat up rubbing his eyes…

The boy was white as marble and seemed to be trembling.

"Se-Sebastian….she can to me in my dreams" the boy muttered softly.

Sebastian looked at him in question.

"What is this about Ciel? Your scaring me.." He said earnestly hugging the little one.

"I don't know Sebastian, all these sobs I've been hearing ever since I got here…"

Sebastian surprisingly smirked.

"Let me check something, come closer to me will you Ciel?" He asked in a velvet voice holding his arms out.

The smaller one crept within the ruby eyed boy's domain blushing as their skin made contact. By now Ciel was used to Sebastian hugging him and kissing his forehead and cheeks, however every time their eyes met, every time their lips where inches apart, Ciel somehow always expected to be kissed there by his brother but always the older would draw back and smile…What where these mind games?

Ciel's thought where interrupted by the feel of soft lips against his forehead. Sebastian stayed like this for a minute or two before smirking and letting go.

"Hmm…no temperature…I expect it was just a nightmare little brother, now let's get dressed did you not want to explore the gardens today?" Sebastian asked winking.

Ciel's face lit up.

"Oh yes! Yes! Yes!" He said smiling brightly.

"My, my aren't you adventurous" The other said licking his lips.

"Aaaah! Brothers d-don't say it like that.." Ciel said pushing Sebastian who was practically glomping him with one of his best rape faces on.

Sebastian finally stopped… His expression hardened suddenly:

"We should go, I expect father and Miss Rachel will be expecting us at the breakfast table…"

Damian glanced at the ornate clock on the wall of the vast dining room.

"I have to attend the meeting at the Crystal Palace …Company matters" He said smiling softly to Rachel and the others before rising from his seat and departing.

"Ahh…Now you two must behave and don't cause a fuss while I rest.." Rachel said smiling to both before accompanying her new husband to the door to see him off.

Ciel took another mouthful of crepes Suzettes and sighed.

"Mother is always tired in the summer.." He said between mouthfuls of the delicious crepes.

Sebastian took as sip of his apple juice.

"It seems summer fills humans with weariness and demons with lust" He whispered faintly.

"Sebastian?"

"Nothing Ciel don't worry, come finish your breakfast and let's go explore the gardens, I did promise I'd show you all my favorite hiding places did I not?" Sebastian said directing his sweetest gaze upon the little one.

With a blush Ciel nodded. Sebastian secretly licked his lips, how cute his dear little brother looked when he was blushing like a little cherry, aaah a ripe little cherry just waiting for the right person to relish it's wonderful taste.

"Ahh…" A sharp pain jolting into Ciel's left eye made him drop his fork.

Sebastian hissed as a pain came from the back of his hand. Ruby eyes widened as the black haired boy examined his hand. Was that a faint outline of a circle? No…that was impossible..Was it not?

**Ciel: That was short…**

**Me: Suddup I know**

**Sebastian: It's kissing time -smirks-**

**Me: Oh YEAH! –runs to Sebby-**

**Ciel: Ah! Ah! Ah! My butler you can't has!**

**Me: I can has him! He's ma little chezzburger!**

**Ciel: Can't has!**

**Me: CAN has!**

**Sebastian: Stay tune for the time I actually kiss Lady AiRubyMichaelis –bows-**

**Ehm- Sorry about that…Hello mina-san …Gomen this chapter was short and there was no juice in it either, I am desperate to get to the lemony part but I gotta be patient XD I haven't been able to write much this week but consider this chapter as prologue for the next long and incredibly juicy one …**

**Until next time **

**AiRubyMichaelis ~ Ta ta**


End file.
